Destinix Club
'''Destinix Club '''is the next installment and spin-off series. This series is based on the Original Pretty Cure (Futari wa Pretty Cure) and surprisingly, Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. This is also the first series to be based on a Yu-Gi-Oh series. The motif for this series is technology and space. Plot The story takes place in the near future in a city called Petalwind City. The story focuses on Alexandra "Alex" Fidel, a 16 year-old girl who enrolls Petalwind High School. She strives to achieve her dreams, but she doesn't know what she wants to be when she graduates. One day, on the way from school, she finds and meets a mysterious teenage girl named Runa who passed out in the forest, she claims to Alex that she has lost her memories and can't remember how she got there. However, a mysterious woman named Desdemona, wants to destroy Runa and the one who finds her, which is Alex. After almost getting nearly hit, Alex gets protected by the amnesiac girl, who is revealed to be a fairy. But however, while Runa is still recovering, Alex protects her and soon discovers that she's a fairy as well after taking Desdemona's next hit. Runa then remembers who her memories are and explains that Desdemona is one of the Dark Star Hunters, hunters that plan on to obtain Star Bits, powerful star items that have the ablity to recover a being from anything, and toxin them into Dark Bits to recover their master, King Nemesis. Using their powers, fighting evil and obtain and purify Star Bits, Alex helps out her newfound friend and to uncover the mysteries of Runa. Characters Main Protagonists *Alex - fairy of technology and light *Runa - fairy of technology and stars Minor Protagonists *Hannah *Bridget *Natalie *Kenny *Hayden "Axel" (deuteragonist) *Karina (Hayden's sister) Mascots *Techno - fairy pet (male) *Pixel - fairy pet (female) Dark Star Hunters *King Nemesis *Desdemona *Kura Episodes #Let the Awesomeness Begin, Part 1 #Let the Awesomeness Begin, Part 2 #School Daze #Fairies, Fairy Pets and Hunters, Oh No! #Something's Batty #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Sibling Rivalry, Part 1 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Destiny Awaits, Part 1 #Destiny Awaits, Part 2 #A Little Bit of Memory #The Blooming Rose #TBA #TBA #Light of Love #Very Fortunate of You #From Brother To Sister #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Stars Will Fall #The Cosmic Voice #Fulfill our Destinies Today! (Series Finale) Theme Song *Take a Chance Movies * Destinix Club: Beyond the Circuit World Transformations *Magic Destinix *Destinix Download Mode *Destinix Virus Mode *Destinix Cosmic Mode Trivia *This is the first series that has major changes different from the Winx and Smilix: This doesn't take place in Gardenia, Alfea is not shown, but mentioned, the main characters attend Petalwind High instead of Alfea, though Runa did attend Alfea, but since she lost her memories and she's on earth, she has to attend Petalwind High to keep a "low-profile". *This is the first series to have two fairies fuse together to form a transformation. *Out of all of the "Post-Winx" series, the Destinix is currently the first and only group to have only two fairies. Category:Fairies Category:Teams Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Destinix Club